


In Silence

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley can hear Angel's guilt. Dark and vaguely voyeuristic. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

If he doesn't move, he can hear Angel berating himself, his fist every now and then slamming into the wall and knocking another ten years off the life of the hotel. Then there will be silence, sometimes for hours. Wesley will wait, his hand resting on his lap and twitching whenever he thinks he hears Angel moving in the room below him.

He would knock on the door, once, gently. Say, "Let me help." Say, "Take it out on me, not the wall." He'd not look Angel in the eye, not even in fantasy, but Angel would say, "Thank you."


End file.
